A New Start
by Harbachuklesss
Summary: Aerith moves to a new town, to a new school along with Sora, her brother. People are friendly and Aerith is happy until she sets her gaze on a lonely blond spikey haired boy...Aerith wants to know more about him... ON HIATUS
1. Moving In

**_Disclaimer_! I dont own anything from Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy series. (Though i do wish i owned Cloud... ;))**

Aerith Gainsborough, a beautiful girl, moved to a strange town known as Radiant Gardens, along with her quirky brother Sora. Aerith feels extremely nervous, but excited! She enjoyed meeting new people, but it also terrified her that the new people would judge her and not like her. Sora picked up on his sister feeling nervous.

"Hey Aer, there's no need to feel nervous. I am here, and besides, you are the friendliest thing here on Earth. How can no one like you?" Aerith smiled and blushed. She doesn't receive a lot of compliments and she can't handle her blushing.

"We're here! Guys welcome to the new house!" Mrs. Gainsborough screams in the car.

"Honey, no need to shout, we are all right next to you…" Mr. Gainsborough complains to his wife.

"I know! I know! I am just super really excited! C'mon kids! Let's go!" Mrs. Gainsborough runs out of the car and into the house.

"Oh my, is mom going to be alright daddy?" Aerith with true concern in her voice. She sworn she just saw her mother slam into a wall…

"Yeah don't worry about it Aer, she's just on an adrenaline rush. She'll pass out in a couple of hours. C'mon kids, let's unpack the car and check out the house." Mr. Gainsborough smiled at his children and went to go unload the car.

Sora stops Aerith before going to help.

"Hey sis, schools starts tomorrow for us, are you ready?"

Aerith pushed out all of her fears out of her head; she knew she was a friendly social person and that she would have no problem meeting new people at the school.

"Sora, I am ready and so will you! Sora, knowing you, you'll probably meet your future wife." Aerith giggled at this and Sora playfully pushed her shoulder and mumbled a shuddap and went along his way.

While bringing the stuff from the car into the house, she noticed one of her neighbors coming out of the house. Aerith was shocked at first, she saw a blonde spiky hair boy who was absolutely breathe taking. He wore a thin worn white shirt with a black motorcycle jacket; a pair of ripped jeans and black sneakers. And Aerith didn't even notice that he was walking towards her. Aerith started to freak out. _Alright, I need to calm down, I need a good first impression! Just be me, just be myself. No need to worry! I got this!_

She met the boy halfway and accidently tripped over…_herself. I hate myself right now! There is this stunningly gorgeous boy walking towards me and I trip! Gosh darn it!_

Before she hit the pavement, she felt two strong arms embrace her and she felt herself being pulled into him.

_Oh….he's strong, I can feel his muscles through his thin t-shirt…_Aerith started to zone out but a blonde figure brought her back.

"He-ee-y, a-are-e you a-all-right-t?" Spiky stuttered to her and Aerith could have sworn that he slightly blushed.

"Oh, thank you! I'm usually not this clumsy! Whoops!" She smiled at him and he blushed slightly even more.

After realizing that she was still being held by him, she pulled back and blushed slightly.

"Hi, my name's Aerith! We just moved here from Traverse Town. I think we are neighbors now." She smiled and offered her hand to him.

Spiky seemed to being avoiding eye contact with her and shook her hand.

"My name is…uhh Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Cloud! Hey do you go to high school around here?"

"Uh yeah, I am a senior. Are you going to our high school?"

_OH THANK GOD. Someone that goes to this high school! So I won't be alone! Wait what if he has friends and they don't accept me! Then ill be the social outcast! _Aerith mentally slapped herself and looked at Cloud and answered him finally…

"Yes, I am senior too!" _Out with it woman! Just ask him! The poor boy is probably afraid of you. Gosh, I am so strange…_Cloud interrupted her.

"Hey, since you're new, how bout you join me tomorrow for lunch tomorrow?" And met eye contact with her and he was suddenly dazed.

(Cloud's POV)

_Holy crap, she's gorgeous. Her emerald green eyes are so amazing; I can't hope but get lost in them. Her long braided brown hair smells so good. What smell is that? Lavender…The way she giggles, makes my heart skip a beat. Her personality is so good natured, I love it and I had only met her two minutes ago…_

_Alright Strife, stop getting so worked up about a girl, even though she is so beautiful… _

Cloud mentally smacked himself and waited her for her reply…

(Aerith's POV)

Aerith giggled and agreed to Cloud to join him for lunch. Then Aerith heard her dad calling from the house asking for her help.

"Oh well, Cloud, it was nice "bumping" into you.." She giggled and continued…"But I will see you tomorrow! Bye Cloudy!" She smiled and went off into her house. She saw Cloud standing outside and smiling. She smiled as well and did what she had to do. Aerith could not WAIT for school tomorrow. She didn't notice Sora come up from behind her and started mocking her.

"Aer, who was that boy outside? You totally like him! OHHH AERITH LIKES A BOY. AERITH LIKESSSS A BOY!" Sora started screaming around the house.

"No I don't! Cut it out Sora! It's not funny! Stop it!" Aerith chased Sora around the house.

Aerith could not go to sleep that night with all of the nervousness of school tomorrow. But she eventually went to sleep thinking about Cloud Strife...

_**So that's chapter one, so i would really appreciate if you review and rated :D story ideas are also taken into consideration. Shoot me ideas and ill try and incorporate them into my story. Thanks guys! Harbachuklesss **_


	2. Trouble in Biology

**Disclaimer!** I own nothing from either Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts

Aerith woke up from her screaming alarm clock. _Ugh I am so tired! I got no sleep last night!_ Aerith eventually rolled off her bed and went to take a shower. A half an hour later, she comes out. She decided to go with a simple outfit today, consisting of her pink dress with a white blouse, and her boots. She threw up her hair in a ponytail and braided it with her bangs out and long curls on the sides of her head. Satisfied with what she looks like today, Aerith ran downstairs to see her brother already eating breakfast.

"Morning Aer." He manages to smile but looks like he might just pass out on the spot.

"Hey Sora, you like really tired, did you sleep at all last night?" He shakes his head and shrugs.

"I couldn't, too nervous for today." Aerith goes over and hugs him.

"Don't you worry baby bro, I'll be there. I've got your back." She smiles and patted his head. They both ate breakfast and eventually left for school.

When the first arrived at Radiant Gardens High, it seemed like any other high school.

_Why was I freaking out again? I can totally do this! All I need to do is first make friends… _Aerith thought to herself until she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oops! Oh my, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" A small girl with short black hair looked at her and started to laugh.

"Hey! It's okay! I'm Yuffie! Are you new here? I know everybody and I certainly have never seen you around!" Aerith smiles at the friendly gesture.

"Why, yes I am. I moved to this town recently and this is my first day along with my brother Sora." Aerith offered her hand out and said, "My name is Aerith by the way."

Yuffie immediately took it and turned it into a friendly hug.

"This is so COOL. We are gonna be best buddies you hear me Aerith? I am gonna introduce to everyone so you won't be so lonely and feel socially rejected!" Yuffie jumps and cheers, Aerith didn't mind though; she was happy to be friends with such a happy person.

A boy calls over to Yuffie gesturing her to stop dancing.

"Hey Yuffie, shuddap will ya? And stop being so happy. Why are you even-?" Then he stops and looks at Aerith. "—and who may you be?" Aerith smiles and offers her hand.

"My names Aerith, I'm new here and Yuffie was just ecstatic that we are now friends."

The boy chuckles slightly and takes her hand and shakes it.

"Leon is my name. And this idiot over here is my sister Yuffie as you know." He chuckles again. Yuffie comes over and playfully smacks him.

"Heeeey wait, your name isn't Leon! It's SQUALL!" Yuffie starts to giggle and Leon smacks her.

"Shuddap Yuffie, no one needs to know that. Especially our new friend Aerith over here."

Aerith just giggled while they argued. Then the bell rang signaling the start of school.

"Oh we better get a move on! Aerith lemme see your schedule!" Yuffie grabs it and says, "Well today is your lucky day! I've got first period with you along with SQUALLY over here!" She laughs until she gets another smack from her brother and a 'shuddap'. They all quickly made it to their first period. They all sat in the back.

"So Aerith what classes do you have?" Yuffie asks to check if she has any other classes with her.

"Hmmm, lets see…I have Shop with Mr. Barrett, Biology with Dr. Finklestein, Calculus with Mr. (Scrooge) Duck, Lunch, Gym with Mr. Hercules, and then English with Ms. Darling." Both Leon and Yuffie looked at her amazed.

"What? Did I do something?" Aerith asked them and they both shook their heads.

"Aerith why would you do that to yourself? It's senior year and you are taking such difficult courses…"

_I didn't mean to! I like school and I don't mind taking these classes, I actually enjoy them…_

Yuffie laughed and mumbled to Leon, "Hey I feel like her and Spike would get along great." They both laughed and Aerith asked them what was so funny and they just shook their heads and started to listen to Mr. Barrett rant about shop and how nothing is funny when someone's finger gets sawed off by "accident". Aerith kinda zoned out and started to think about Cloud. _I wonder if we have any classes together…I wonder if he still wants me to sit with him at lunch…He said I could right? Yeah he did, I think. I HATE when I do this to myself! Always second guessing myself. Grrr…_ Aerith woke up out of her daze from the sound of the bell. Aerith asked Yuffie to point her to her next class and started to head over to Finklestein's Biology class. She found the class with no problem and sat in the back. She didn't even realize that there was a black figure next to her. Aerith decided to poke him to see if he was alright.

"Uh hello? Are you alright…?" Then she gasped ever so sharply that the black figure looked at her in confusion.

"Uh hey Aerith!" Cloud smiled ever so slightly. Aerith shook her head and smiled at her _dream boy._

"Hi Cloudy! Are you alright? I saw that your head was down…" Cloud looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine Aerith, I just hate this class. This is the only class that I'm failing and it's really pissing me off." Aerith shook her head and grimaced.

"Oh Cloud, its not nice to swear!" She giggled. Cloud smiled and decided to tease her.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Cloud smirked and Aerith picked up on his little game.

"But, Cloudy, if you don't stop swearing, I might have to _spank_ you." She said in the most innocently seductive voice she could have mustered. Cloud immediately blushed furiously and put his head back down. _Hehehehe I win! _Aerith giggles and starts poking back at Cloud.

"Oh Cloudy! You know I am just messing with you! C'mon! Look at me! I'm sorry!" But she couldn't stop laughing.

(Cloud's POV)

_Why would she say something like that? 'Spank you'? She shouldn't say things like that. She looks too innocent, too sweet. That caught me completely off-guard. Oh great now she's laughing at me. Ugh, but I can't help but smile when she's around and especially when she laughs._

(Aerith's POV)

Aerith kept poking him to see if he was alright. Finally Cloud raised his head, smiled, and chuckled. Aerith started giggling and then the teacher came in and started teaching.

"Alright class, let's start class off but partnering up to be lab partners. Hurry up before I get angry. Go."

Most people started scrambling to find partners. Aerith turns to Cloud, "Hey Cloud, would you want to be my lab partner?" She smiles and Cloud smiles also.

"Yeah sure Aerith, I would love to be your lab partner."

Then all of a sudden, a girl comes over with black hair. _Oh my, she's beautiful. I wonder who she is…_The girl brings Aerith out of her daze and starts to talk to Cloud in a very flirty manner…

"Hi Cloud, you know I don't have a partner yet and I was wondering…" She puts her hand on Cloud's arm and continues to flirt. "…if you could be my lab partner?" She smiles and Cloud looked at where her hand is and looks at Aerith and smiles.

"Sorry Tifa, I've already got a partner." Tifa then quickly removes her hand and looks around the room thinking who would have done that to her. Aerith looks at Cloud and then back at Tifa. _Oh my, she looks angry…_

Aerith quickly puts out her hand and says, "Hi Tifa, I'm Aerith. I'm new here and I don't know anyone except Cloud, so I asked him to be my partner…" Tifa looked at Aerith and then Cloud.

"Oh Cloud; is this your new _plaything?_ I didn't think you go after ugly girls." Tifa snorted. Aerith looked at Tifa shocked. _What the…what did I do? _Aerith continued to look shocked and confused until Cloud stood up suddenly and started yelling.

"Look _Tifa,_ I don't get what your problem is, but Aerith is new here and she's my friend and you can't go around acting like a _bitch_ to my friends. Especially for such a silly reason; I don't _LIKE_ you. Go away and leave me and Aerith alone." Cloud continued to stand and look as threatening as possible. His gaze never left Tifa's and Tifa just stood there shocked and angry. But after a couple of seconds, that _seemed_ like an hour, Dr. Finklestein came over and yelled shuddap and get back to your seats. Tifa stormed off pissed and Cloud finally sat down.

"Thank you Cloud, but you didn't need to stand up for me…" Cloud interrupted her and said, "Aerith, you can't let people walk all over, _especially Tifa._ She's had this thing for me for a couple years, but I hate her. She's a bitch and I don't know why she hasn't taken the hint yet that I hate her." Cloud finished and looked at Aerith. Aerith seemed to be shaking her head at Cloud.

"What did I do now?"

"You swore again! So Cloud…do I have to _spank_ you?" Aerith started giggling and Cloud once again groaned and blushed furiously and put his head down. _I love how I can make Cloud blush like that, he makes me so happy. I can't wait for this school year to finally start. But, I got this bad feeling that that Tifa girl is going to cause a lot of trouble. Better steer clear of her. _Class continued, but Aerith didn't really focus. She couldn't help but think about Cloud and how interesting this year is going to be…

_**So that's chapter 2! please review! I want to know if this story is good or whatver. Thanks! Harbachuklesss**_


	3. It's Obvious

**Electronic-Star** _**Thank you for the review! I'm glad that someone out there is enjoying my story! **_

**So this chapter, I wasn't really feeling it, but it had to be done but the next chapter will be better I promise!**

**-Harbachuklesss**

**Disclaimer!** **I own nothing from FF and or KH**

Aerith was still upset at what had just happened in Biology. _I can't believe that she called me ugly…Am I ugly? I don't think so…I hope not…No way, I'm pretty…I think. Gah! I hate people!_ Aerith shook her head and realized that the bell had just rung ending her Calculus class. _Oh righty, I have lunch next so all I have to do is find Cloud…_

There was a mad dash of people running to the lunch line and Aerith tried to find Cloud in the mess of people. With no luck, she walked around the lunch room until she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Heeeeeey Aerithhhh! YO. Over here!" Yuffie shouts, waving her to come sit with her and Leon and another girl at their lunch table. Aerith smiles and walks over to Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie! Hey Leon! Is it alright if I join you? I was supposed to meet up with someone and—"Yuffie cut her off and immediately asked, "Ohhhh who? Tell me!"

"His name is Cloud, I met him yesterday and he asked me to if I wanted to sit with him during lunch, but I can't find him…"

Leon asks, "Oh you know Spike? Yeah he actually sits with us at this table. Oh by the way Aerith, this is my girlfriend Rinoa." Rinoa offers her hand.

"Nice to meet you Aerith." Aerith takes her hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you as well." Aerith smiles and feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" Cloud smirks and gestures her to sit down. He pulls the seat out for her. She thanks him and he sits down next to her.

"Hey Cloudy, where were you? I was trying to find you." Aerith questions.

"I was talking to my mechanics teacher, Mr. Cid, about my bike."

"What? You've got a motorcycle?"

"Yep, I've had it for a couple years now and I love that bike."

Yuffie chimes in and turns to ask Aerith, "Since when did you and Spiky get along so _casually_?" Leon and Rinoa laughed as Aerith giggled and Cloud blushed.

"Well, I met Cloud yesterday when I was moving into my new home. We talked for a bit and we have biology together." Aerith looks at Cloud and smiles. Cloud piped up and says, "Yeah, but you know what happened today in biology? Tifa came over and insulted Aerith for no reason! Seriously, I'd kick her ass if she were a guy." Cloud clearly now frustrated, Aerith decided to tell the whole story.

"As Cloud was saying, I had asked Cloud to be my lab partner since I didn't know anyone and he said yeah. We were settled and all of a sudden, that girl Tifa walks over and asks him to be her partner and he said that I was already his and she looked at me and pretty much called me ugly. I was confused and shocked, but Cloudy over here stood up and yelled at her. The teacher stepped in and we went on with class. I don't understand though…of course she knew I was new here, but she probably thought I was taking _her_ _man_." Aerith giggled and Cloud started to become angry all over again.

"Aerith don't listen to Tifa, you're not ugly. You're actually very pretty." Cloud says out loud. Aerith blushes a bright red as well as Cloud, meanwhile the rest of the table looked at Cloud surprised.

(Cloud's POV)

_Whoa! Where did that come from? Did I just say that out loud? Oh crap, I can feel my cheeks burning. Gah, I'm such an idiot. But…what I said is true. Aerith isn't just very pretty; she's beautiful and that bitch Tifa should just keep away from her. Ugh, I just have this bad feeling that Tifa isn't going to let up on this…_

(Aerith's POV)

_Whoa! Where did that come from? He thinks I'm pretty? Oh my, I can feel my cheeks burning. I need to learn how to take a compliment without blushing so badly. Wait, maybe he likes me? Oh my! That would be so nice. I kind of like him…_

Aerith was deep in thought when Leon started to say something, "Hey Aerith, I'd avoid Tifa at ALL times. Excuse me for my language, but she is the BIGGEST bitch ever. She is the biggest drama queen; if she doesn't get what she wants then she becomes the devil and goes all psycho just to get it. Just like the incident before, she insulted you just to get a rise out of Cloud and it worked. And Cloud, you need to chill out buddy. I know ya got a temper but keep your cool. She'll eventually give up." Everyone nodded in agreement and went to eat their lunch.

The bell rang announcing the end of lunch and everyone went towards their next period class. Cloud decided to walk with Aerith and talk to her a little bit longer.

"So Aerith, how do you like school so far?"

"It's good, I've made lots of friends already and aside from the Tifa problem, I like this school. I hope my brother is having a good day. He was really nervous about school. But I don't understand why though. He is so talkative and outgoing; he can't stop talking." They both laughed and Cloud asked about Sora.

"So tell me about your brother."

"Sora is his name. He's 15 and is a sophomore. He is caring, loving, outgoing, and funny. I don't know what I do without him."

"Yeah I get you. I feel the same way with my brother. Believe it or not, I actually have a brother too that's the same age and is in the same grade. His name is Roxas and he's just like me. He's friendly, caring, and he kinda keeps to himself."

"Hey maybe our brothers will meet and become best friends! That would be cool." Cloud chuckled and they finally arrived at Aerith's next class.

"Hey Aerith, um, so can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, anything Cloudy!" Aerith smiles and tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well, um, er, I was wondering if you needed a ride home. You know? Since we're neighbors, I kind of figured that maybe you wanted a ride home…"

Aerith smiled a brilliant smile and nodded. Cloud smirked, trying to hold back an uncontrollable grin that was trying to show.

"Okay, cool. Well, I'll pick you up in front of the school after your last class. I'll see ya later Aer." He smiles and walks off. Aerith began to giggle, unable to hold in her happiness and pretty much _skipped_ into her next class.

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast and as soon as the last bell was about to ring. Aerith was twitching in her seat. She was so excited. _Alright, seriously Aerith get a hold of yourself. It's just a ride home. It's not like he's asked you out on a date. But I wish he would! Ugh, I need to stop getting my hopes up. _Aerith shook her head and luckily during her last period class, she had Rinoa in her class.

"Hey Aerith, are you gonna be okay? You've kinda have been twitching in your seat all period…"

"Oh sorry, yeah I am fine Rinoa. I'm just really excited about after school."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"Oh well, you're probably going to think this is silly, but Cloud offered me a ride home after school. I keep telling myself that it's just a ride home, but—"

"Oh Aer! You have a crush on Spiky! That's so cute!"

"What! No I don't! I do not—"

"Aerith, shut up. You totally do. It's kind of obvious." Rinoa laughed and Aerith just blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah kind of, but it's alright because you guys would go great together. And Aerith don't doubt yourself. You might just think it's a ride home, but that doesn't mean it can't lead to something more. You know what I am saying?" Aerith nodded and smiled.

"Great words of wisdom from oh wise Rinoa!" Aerith giggled as Rinoa just shook her head and smiled.

"Hey maybe, one of these days, I'll tell you how me and Leon got together. It's actually a really funny story, but it's a long story so you'll have to wait!" Aerith pouted and shrugged. As Aerith was about to say something, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Everyone jumped up out of their seats and ran out the door. Aerith waved Rinoa goodbye and went to go meet Cloud in the front of the school.

On her way out, Aerith was so focused on meeting up with Cloud that she accidently ran into another person. _Ugh! I really got to stop bumping into people! It's really getting old._ Aerith fell on the floor and quickly went to apologize to the other person until she looked up and saw a handsome man standing in front of her. He had long silver hair; he wore a black sweater, tan khakis, and black loafers.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…" The man offered his hand to help her up and chuckled.

"Don't fret. I am fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Sorry about that. I'm Aerith. I'm new here."

"Hello Aerith. I am Sephiroth." He smirked and Aerith smiled.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sephiroth, but unfortunately I have to run, hopefully not into another person. Sorry about running into you again." Sephiroth chuckled.

"You've got quite of sense of humor. I like that. I will see you later then Aerith. Farewell sweet Aerith." He smiled and walked away. Aerith stood in awe for a couple minutes then she realized she was late to meet up with Cloud. She quickly ran out the doors to see Cloud leaning on his motorcycle.

"Sorry I was late. I accidently ran into someone again. I can't seem to catch a break." She giggled and Cloud chuckled.

"It's alright Aerith you ready for the ride of your life?" Aerith was excited. She enjoyed trying new things whether they were dangerous such as riding a motorcycle or trying new foods. Aerith has never been one to scare off easily and she was ready to do this.

"YEAH. LET'S GOOOO!" Aerith shouts and Cloud laughs at her sudden outburst.

"Um, Cloud, how do I exactly get on and what am I supposed to do?" Cloud shook his head and smiled at her. He motioned for her to get on the bike. He helped her up. Then gave her a helmet, and then got on himself.

"Now Aer, if you don't want to fall off then hug my torso real tight and don't let go, okay?" Aerith nodded and did as she was told. Cloud took off, going faster than the speed limit, but Aerith didn't mind. All she was thinking about how she was hugging Cloud. How close they were together and how much she actually enjoyed being with Cloud. She smiled against his back and relaxed until they finally got home.

"Hey Aer, we're here." Aerith got off the bike with Cloud's help.

"Thank you for the ride home Cloudy! I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled and started to turn around until she heard Cloud mumble something.

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

"Oh well I was gonna ask you something—"

"Out with it Cloudy!" Cloud chuckled and started to blush. Aerith tilted her head and smiled.

"C'mon Cloud! You can tell me."

"Well, I was gonna…um…uh, well ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow night with me?" Aerith instantly smiled and nodded.

"Yes Cloudy, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night." Cloud looked relieved and said, "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8? Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect." Cloud nodded and turned to walk away, but Aerith stopped him. He turned around to ask her what she needed, but then stopped when she pecked him on the cheek. She smiled and went inside her house. Cloud stood there stunned. He turned to look at her house and saw her laughing in the front window. He smiled and walked to his house.

_I can't believe he asked me on a date! Rinoa was right, maybe meeting Cloud was a good thing. A VERY good thing. _

She smiled to herself and went to go do her homework.

_**So that's chapter 3, its not as good as i hoped, but I was happy that I threw in that monkey wrench that will add a little drama to the story. Sephiroth will definitely make the story more interesting in the near future! I hope you guys who are reading are enjoying the story so far! Review the story please! Thanks!**_

__**Harbachuklesss**


	4. The Date

**Electronic-Star: Thanks for the review again, I appreciate it. As for the story, I didn't mean to make Tifa a bitch. It's not that I hate Tifa or anything, but I thought of it as a love triangle. Add a little drama. I have this idea to change it later and make her a better person. Don't worry. :)**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything from FF or KH…or Disney.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Date**

After Aerith finished her homework, dinner was all ready and Aerith was excited to tell her parents about her first day and all of the new friends that she has made. She was also eager to find out how Sora's first day went. She walked into the kitchen and found Sora and another boy talking at the table.

"Hey Sora! Is this a new friend?" Sora and his new friend turn around to look at Aerith.

"Hey Aer! Yeah, this is my friend Roxas. I met him today at school. We had a lot of things in common, it was kinda creepy. It's like we're one person…" They all laughed at that. Roxas extended his hand.

"Hiya, I'm Roxas and I actually live next door—"

"OH! I know who you are! I met Cloud and he mentioned you today."

"Oh really? Yeah Cloud's my older brother. I'm surprised you actually talked to him. He normally keeps to himself and doesn't have many friends. But you seem nice. That's probably why Cloud likes you so much. He doesn't like too many people." Aerith giggled and continued.

"Yeah, actually I have a date with Cloud tomorrow night—"All of a sudden, Roxas gasped so loud that it scared Aerith and Sora. They turned to him and asked what was wrong.

"Holy crap dude! Why did you gasp? You freaked us both out." Sora mentioned and Aerith still looked scared at Roxas.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You just said something that just totally shocked me. You just said you had a date with Cloud right?" Aerith nodded slowly still wondering why this date is freaking out Roxas. He continued, "Well Cloud never, like goes out, with people, let alone girls. He goes off and does things by himself and no one knows where or what he does, but all we know is that he goes alone and this is the first time he is actually doing something with another person. Excuse me if I seem a little weirded out by this. But you know, he must really like you a lot for him to ask you out." Roxas smiled and Aerith's look of confusion turned into a warm comforted smile.

_Oh my…so Cloud never goes out with anyone? I'm the only person he ever asked to go out with? Wow…he must really like me…_

Sora spoke up and said, "See Aerith! I totally knew that you liked that boy! I said it yesterday and I would like to say that _I told you so_." Sora smiled smugly and Aerith just waved him off and they all went to eat dinner.

The next day, school went by so fast, Aerith didn't even notice until it was last period. Aerith was quiet all day and kept her thoughts to herself. She was going to tell all of her friends, but she thought about how Cloud never asked or went with his friends to go do something fun with them. She was the only one he ever asked and she thought that if she told them; they would think differently of her. Aerith decided to wait and ask Cloud about it and see what he thinks. Cloud had offered her another ride home and she accepted it. During last period, Rinoa noticed that Aerith was unusually quiet and decided to ask her what was up.

"Hey Aerith, are you alright? You seem different today."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"About what?" Aerith though of telling Rinoa, but she wasn't sure about what Rinoa would say or do. Aerith decided to tell her because she was too anxious to not tell anyone. Besides, maybe Rinoa can help her with her date.

"Well, remember what you said about how the ride home doesn't have to mean anything but that doesn't necessarily mean it can't lead to something more? Well, it kind of did…"

"AERITH! Why didn't you tell us! What happened?" Rinoa clearly anxious to find out what happened.

"Wait! It's not what you think! He just asked me out on a date. That's all!" Rinoa breathed out and looked at Aerith and smirked.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, just that I would like to tell you I told you so." She laughed and Aerith just shook her head. Rinoa continued. "So Aerith, do you know where your going? Or what you're doing? Oh! And what you're wearing?" Aerith just then realized that she had no idea where or what her and Cloud were going to do. All of sudden, Aerith was in panic mode. Rinoa picked up on this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Don't start freaking out on me! Just chill out. Breathe Aer. Breathe." Aerith took deep breaths and she started to relax.

"Listen Aer, I'll come over and help you get ready. What time is your date?"

"He said he's picking me up at 8."

"Okay, so we've got time. Alright, I'll come over a little later to help plan your outfit and do your hair okay? Aerith nodded. "And oh, try and figure out what you will be doing with Spiky so I know what you need to wear alright?" Aerith nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Rinoa. I just don't want to mess this up. I really like Cloud." Rinoa smiled and nodded in agreement. The bell rang ending school and Aerith waved to Rinoa and went along her way to meet up with Cloud.

When Cloud pulled up to Aerith's house, they both got off and Aerith turned to ask Cloud something.

"Hey Cloudy, what are we doing for our date tonight?"

Cloud turned to her and replied, "Well I was thinking dinner at this little restaurant and then a movie. Is that alright?" Aerith smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm going to go do my homework and get ready. I will see you later." She winked at him and Cloud blushed and then smiled. She waved him goodbye and she went inside.

It was about 7 o'clock when Aerith heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door to see Rinoa with a bag of things.

"Wow Rinoa, it's not like I'm going to prom..."

"Oh shush, I just wanted to be prepared so you can look hot tonight." She winked and Aerith shook her head and then she heard a voice behind her. Aerith quickly realized who it was and immediately looked at Rinoa.

"Uh yeah sorry, Yuffie heard about the date from Spiky and she wanted to come help you."

Yuffie barges in the house and starts yelling at Aerith.

"Why didn't you tell us Aer? This is so great! You and Spiky…aw that is just too adorable. I knew you two would get together, but I've gotta admit that I didn't think that Spiky had it in him to ask you out. Kudos to him." Yuffie and Rinoa laughed while Aerith stood there smiling. Rinoa started to move her and Yuffie to her room to get started. They all went to Aerith's room and got settled.

"Alright Aerith, go take a shower. You smell." Aerith looked at her in shock. Then she started to panic. _Do I smell? Oh my! Cloud probably thinks I smell! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Rinoa and Yuffie saw the shock on her face and started to laugh when Aerith started to sniff herself.

"Aerith chill, it was a joke. You don't really smell. Now get in the shower." Aerith happily agreed and went to shower off real quick. Ten minutes pass by and she comes out in a towel.

"Okay now Aerith put this robe on while Yuffie does your hair and I get your outfit planned out. Hurry up girl." Aerith quickly walked over to her mirror desk and let Yuffie do her thing.

After Yuffie finished blow drying her hair, Aerith's hair looked beautiful. She had her bangs out, loosely over the frame of her face. Her long brown shiny hair was in loose curls going down her back.

"Done!" Yuffie motions to Rinoa and Rinoa turns around to see Aerith and she nods in agreement that her hair is looking good.

"Aer, come over her and put this outfit on. Since you guys are going to the movies and dinner, you want to be comfortable but still like nice so here. Now go." Rinoa shoos her to get changed. Five minutes later, Aerith comes out looking good. She's wearing a white lace racer tank along with light blue ripped jeans and black heels.

"Holy…crap." Both Rinoa and Yuffie muttered. Aerith blushed and walked towards them.

"Uh guys, I feel weird wearing these clothes..."

"Oh shut up Aer, you look _hot_." Aerith blushed and both other girls just laughed.

"Well thanks guys. I appreciate this. You think that tonight will be good?"

"Aerith, we both know that tonight will special. Everything will be fine and you'll have a good time. Stop worrying." Aerith smiled and heard the doorbell ring.

"Well he's here; I'll see you guys later! Thanks so much for doing this. I'll let you guys know how it went. Bye!" Aerith grabbed her purse and went to go answer the door. She opened the door and saw a handsome man standing at her front door. _Oh, he looks really good tonight, or how Yuffie would say, 'smokin hot'._ She smiled at that thought and looked at Cloud was currently in awe. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes scanning her. Aerith blushed as she was scanning him.

(Cloud's POV)

_Holy shit she looks beautiful. Dude! Say something! God I suck at these things. Tell her she looks beautiful. You can do this. Don't be such a pansy. I can't help but stare at her tight jeans and her lacy shirt that looks great on her. Her hair is so shiny and long; it smells of lavender again. God, I love that smell. Alright, that's it. Do it you chickenshit._

(Aerith's POV)

"Uh Cloudy, what's wrong?"

"Ah nothing, you just…look beautiful." Aerith blushed at that comment and decided to reciprocate the comment.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." She winked and smiled to make Cloud blush.

"Okay, let's head on out." Cloud offered his hand out and Aerith took it happily. They walked to his bike holding hands. They got on the bike and took off to the restaurant.

They arrived at Atlantica Bistro.

"I hope you like seafood." Cloud said.

"Oh yeah, I totally love seafood." Aerith lied. She didn't like eating meat, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her date with Cloud. They got seated and ordered their food. Aerith was anxious to know more about Cloud.

"So Cloudy, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Tell me anything! How about…your childhood?"

"Well okay, I've lived here all my life. I really didn't have any friends when I was little. That is until I had met my best friend, Zack Fair—"Aerith looked shock and blurted out, "Zack? Zack Fair? Oh my god I knew him! I went out with him before I moved here…" Cloud now interested and happy at the fact that he didn't have to hash out bad memories.

"You went out with Zack? We were best friends. That is, until he moved away to another town when I was thirteen. I never saw him again."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Cloud." She put her hands on top of Clouds for comfort. Cloud looked up and took her hands into his. She smiled and he smiled back.

"So you saw Zack after he moved away from here?"

"Yepp. I was his first friend at Traverse Town. He was the new kid and I wanted him to feel welcomed. After awhile we became best friends and eventually we became a couple." Aerith sighed. She hated the rest of this story.

"And then what happened?"

"One day, he said that we had to break up and as weird as this sounds, I never saw him again. He wasn't at school, or his house. Apparently, his family just picked up and left. I was really devastated. My friends said that he was a jerk for leaving, but—"Aerith felt her eyes starting to tear and Cloud felt her tense up.

"Aerith, its okay. Please don't cry. I know how you feel. He did the same thing to me. He left one day and I never saw him again." Aerith looked into his calm face and she shook her head.

"Ugh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to cry on our date." She giggled and Cloud smiled. Aerith decided to quickly change the subject.

"Well, then Cloudy, what movie are we going to see?"

"I was thinking maybe you would wanna see Alice in Wonderland? I heard that movie is good."

"Oooh yeah! I've been wanting to see that! Good choice Cloudy!" Cloud chuckled and continued the conversation.

"So tell me Aerith, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to garden, as lame as it sounds, I enjoy growing flowers and taking care of them. I think its fun. But what I really enjoy doing is exploring. I love traveling to random places and just see what's there to see. You know?"

"I agree. I do the same thing actually. I take off on my motorcycle everyday and just drive somewhere, anywhere. Its different and I enjoy the adrenaline rush." Aerith giggled and looked at Cloud. He smiled back and their eyes locked.

(Cloud's POV)

_Should I go for it? If I don't do something soon, it'll be awkward and then I'll look like a moron and probably blush. I wonder if she's thinking the same thing? Alright Strife, c'mon, you can do this. Just go for it._

(Aerith's POV)

_Should I kiss him? I have this urge to do it. It's a perfect moment. I love the way he looks at me and he's very caring. I wonder if he's thinking the same thing? Alright Gainsborough, you can totally do this. Just go for it_.

Slowly their heads started to move towards each other and now they are a mere centimeters apart. Just as they both were about to kiss. Suddenly, Aerith was pulled back.

"WHOA!" Aerith turned around to see who it was. _GREAT. Of COURSE it's Tifa. She WOULD ruin this for me and Cloud!_

"Excuse me, _Aerith, _but what are you doing here with Cloud?" Aerith turned to see Cloud and his face was in pure shock; twisted with anger. Aerith decided to speak up.

"I am on a date with Cloud. It was going perfectly until you _ruined_ it, but that's okay because we are leaving now, right Cloud?" Aerith said sternly, hoping her words would calm Cloud in some way before this situation got ugly. Aerith got up and pulled Cloud up out of his seat. She whispered in his ear, "Please don't let this bother you, we'll go somewhere else and continue what she interrupted. Don't let her get to you. C'mon let's go." Cloud shook his head and stared at Tifa as if he were shooting daggers with his eyes. He heard what Aerith said and decided to walk away. They left the restaurant and decided to go to the movies.

They finally got to the movies and continued their date as if Tifa never even showed up.

"Sorry you didn't get a chance to eat…" Cloud mumbled.

"It's okay Cloudy, as long as I'm spending time with you, it good enough for me." Aerith smiled. Cloud looked at her and saw the honesty in her eyes. He grinned with happiness.

"Aerith can I ask you something?" Aerith turned to look at him and tilted her head to the side.

"You know you can ask me anything Cloudy!" She giggled and looked at him. Cloud got closer to her and pulled his head down, only inches from her lips.

He whispered, "Can I kiss you?" Aerith buzzed with happiness and felt her heartbeat speed up at the closeness of Cloud.

"Mhmm, yes…you can…" Aerith whispered so quietly that she wasn't even sure that she heard herself.

Then at that moment, Cloud kissed her so passionately, it sent chills down her spine. The kiss lasted for a long time until air became urgent.

"Wow." They both said at the same time. They both laughed.

"So Aer, are you ready to have even more fun on this date?" Aerith giggled and nodded. She took Cloud's hand and smiled at him.

They went to into the movie theater and sort of watched Alice in Wonderland. They were stealing kisses from each other every other couple minutes. They both enjoyed the movie and eventually went home. Cloud walked Aerith to her front door.

"So did you have fun Aer?"

"I had a great time Cloudy, thank you for taking me out." She smiled and Cloud blushed. She loved when Cloud blushed.

"Yeah no problem, as long as you had a good time, then I am happy."

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow Cloudy. Goodnight." She got closer to him and kissed him again with such passion, it sent shivers down Aerith's spine once again. She hoped to never get used to that feeling; she loved it too much. With one more peck on the check. She went inside and left Cloud to wallow in his happiness.

**So there's chapter 4! I hope it was enjoyable and that you review this story! Thanks!**

**Harbachuklesss**


End file.
